Umbrella
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: "I'll always make room for you, Naruto-kun." When it Rains, she gives him her umbrella. But when she cries, he comforts her. Oh why is he so dense? AU.


**Umbrella **

**Summary: **"I'll always make room for you, Naruto-kun." When it Rains, she gives him her umbrella. But when she cries, he comforts her. Oh why is he so dense?

**Dedication: **to All Time Low for recreating this amazing song. And for Rihanna who wrote a masterpiece

**Disclaim:** I can't own anything, now can I?

Note_1_: I love this couple the most. DON'T TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING!

**Stand Out Note:** It will be updated soon. Very, very, soon. The Reviews helped so much! I'm just a bit stuck so this what one-shots are used for. My brother thinks he owns the computer. I did most of this on a device call the "iPod." Love Wifi and Technology.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_You can stand under my umbrella."_

"_I love you!"_

"_Promise me, you will keep on living!"_

"_You can run into my arms."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, you're everything I could never be!"_

"_I love you too."_

"_She's like a warrior you know?"_

_She's his._

_He's her._

_They're meant for each other._

_You'd have to be idiot to not realize this._

.

.

.

"_You'll always be my star."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It was (or had been) a cold rainy day in Kohona. School had just gotten out, and it was the month of june. I had forgotten my umbrella that day. I was around twelve years old at the time. I also remember that I had foolishly forgotten my umbrella.<p>

"Naruto! Who could be so stupid to forgot an umbrella! You of course!" My pink haired friend, Sakura had screeched at me, her green eyes a blaze.

"Eh, I was given a ride to school, I was kind of late." I told Sakura with a smile who just ended up glaring at me.

"Of course Naruto-baka would be stupid enough to forgot." My best friend, Sasuke Uchiha said while looking at the sky.

Sakura smack Sasuke and I. Very hard. "You have no room to talk! Now both of you, get under the umbrella or else!" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke looked surprise just as much as I did.

I felt a smile come on my face. "Okay Sakura-chan-" I started to say when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Hinata Hyuuga carrying a big black umbrella.

"Oh! Good afternoon Hinata-chan! How are you?" I asked her. Hinata's face turned very red. Her short black was already _dripping wet_!

_Oh my gosh! Hinata-chan could catch qa cold! I wonder why she's not talikng-wait did she has a fever? That would explain her red face. _I thought, my hand reaching her forehead. Her pale purple eyes got really big. "Hinata-chan?" i asked her, in the cold rain, drenching myself.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I w-w-was w-wondering if-f y-you w-would l-like to walk with me in the rain with my umbrella! W-would you p-please?" Hinata yelled, her face growing red. At the time I didn't know why her face was so red. If I had, I would have kissed her.

"Sure!" I said, eager to get out of the rain and under a walking shelter that blocked the rain.

Hinata's eyes lit up and she smiled. "T-thank you s-so much, N-naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily.

My face got really red. _All of a sudden she got really happy. I'm glad. _I thought though i felt a little embarressed around her.

I took my hand over her grip over the umbrella. I smile at her. "Let's go, Hinata!" I said as I pulled her along in the rain.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship to a love that I never felt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"You're strong! You can do it!"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After that, for the next two years, we became <em>very <em>good friends. Hinata would sit with me, The Bastrad (known as 'Sasuke') and Sakura-chan for lunch.

Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan also became very good friends which led to Hinata-chan meeting and becoming very good friends with Hinata-chan.

I ,of course, was proud for Hinata-chan.

Soon we all entered High school. I tried out for Football and Basketball and Soccer and soon discovered my talent.

Hinata-chan was in the band, swim team, and in soccer only that was for girls. Hinata-chan would always help me with my grades.

Hinata-chan and I were like peanut butter and jelly. We stuck together when times were tough and we always stuck together.

Yet, I didn't realize how dense I was until she _confessed_ to me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"You have my heart!"_

_._

_._

_._

It was at the end of practice when Hinata came toward me.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata called, her long black purplish hair tied up in a ponytail, her boobs bouncing in as she ran towards me, her beautiful pure face was red. I shook my head. _I have got to stop being such a pervert! This is Hinata-chan! She's too innocent for stuff like this! _I thought as Hinata came over.

Her lips looked like she put on a hint of gloss, they were so shiny, even though really she was sweaty. And while she did smell like sweat, she still had a vague scent of flowers and lavendar. _Ah lavendar..._Ithought.

I shook my head. Hinata, was small but I felt like she could always see right through me. "What's up Hinata-chan? Is something wrong...?" I asked her, concerned that Kin was picking on her again.

"N-naruto-kun, there's something I always w-wanted to tell you is that I hope it doesn't destroy o-our w-wonderful friendship because of this idiotic mistake I'm about to make..." Hinata said, looking ashamed, for some odd reason.

I was confused. I didn't understand, _what was going on_, but it never ocurred to me that it would be, _love_.

Hinata took a deep breath, her eyes closed, her short bangs that hung across her forehead, the sunset making her look more..._beautiful_.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"I love you! I want to be more than friends! I want to protect you the same way you have always done for me! I have fell in love with you, since I first met you, that's why," Hinata took her milky white fingers and pull the hair tie from her head, allowing her long black hair to fall at her shoulders.

"My face is always red because I love you so much." Hinata said softly, her face was blushing red.

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to say. I just stared at her, amazed that she would _confessed _to _me_.

I didn't know how long i stood there, staring at her dumbfolded.

Finally she spoke, tears falling out of her eyes. "T-thank you for listening."

And then she left.

.

.

.

_"Don't be such a moron! You either love her or you don't! Just tell her, Naruto-kun! I did not raise you to be a moron!"_

.

.

.

At first, I avoided Hinata-chan. I didn't know what to do or what to say to her. I was so confused.

_How could someone like her, love me? A moron who couldn't even give her a answer! What to do! _I thought my face red, just thinking about her.

Finally, after a week, I decided to tell the one person who I thought wouldn't judge me.

My mom.

"Naruto-kun! You mean to tell me you can't even give her answer! You moron! I did not raise my only child to be a total and complete idiot! Don't you see why I'm yelling at you?" My mom screeched, her face was as red as her bright red hair.

I stammered. "W-Well, uh that I should re-reject h-her?" I asked nervously to my mom, not knowing what to say.

My mom smacked her forehead. "You _baka_! Do't be such a moron! You either love her or you dont! Just tell her, Naruto-kun! I did not raise you to be a moron! Honestly, you're as _dense_ as your father! At least give this poor girl an answer!" My mom yelled at me, frustrated at the fact that I was being slow.

I nodded. _I finally understand. I mean it took me a while but I now know what I must do! _I thought.

_Now all I need to do is just show her how I feel!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"That baka! How more stupid can you get?"_

.

.

.

_Today is the day! I have to do this! If I don't I will never forgive myself! I may be slow but I have to do this! I might get killed but in the end, I can do this! _I thought to myself forgetting that I was walking I the rain. Again.

"Naruto-k-kun!"

I turned around to see Hinata behind me. A umbrella shield her pretty head from the rain.

I stated at her; my hair was getting more wet by the cold drops of rain that fell from the sky.

Hinata was still blushing at me as I stared.

"Hinata, let me ask you something." I said to her my face merely inches away from hers.

Her face turned bright red whenever I would get closer. I had always wondered why though. But it doesn't matter now. Because now I know.

Hinata slowly nodded. "O-okay N-naruto-k-kun." she said rather unsure, but pleasant.

I took a deep breath. "How long have you been waiting in the rain for me? Just tell me why, you of all people would wait for someone as dense as me. Just tell me why." I said to her my voice broke.

Hinata smiled. She took her hand and mine and kissed my hand. I felt my cheek's turn red.

"Because you always would smile _no matter what_, and out of all the boys you would stand up for me besides my team and family. You would always tell me to believe no matter what. You would and still make my heart melt since the moment you introduce yourself and didn't care when people not only made fun of you but would talk horrible things about you. And when it rains, I'll always make room for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as the tears fell from her eyes.

I wiped them away and will probably get my nuts chopped off but I don't care. I leaned in and kiss Hinata-chan.

At first Hinata stated frozen but after a minute or so, she got into it and kissed me back. Heck she dropped her umbrella just so she could kiss me or something like that.

We were in our own little world.

"That baka! How more stupid can you get?"

"Very much so."

"Shino, Kiba, let them be or I swear to God I will murder you two!"

"Sakura's right, besides Kiba you weren't the brightest bulb in the box!"

"Neji, get anmore closer and I'll break your head open!"

"..."

"Oh joyous youth for Naruto!"

"Shut up Lee."

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; I'll post Stand Out sooner. Insert wink face. <strong>


End file.
